Disciplinary Leader Hibari and Dame Wolf Tsuna
by VampHibari
Summary: Hi guys its me Undying sensei and this is a short title of "The Teenage Disciplinary Leader Hibari and The Clumsy Shy Wolf Tsuna" thats pretty long right? Anyways you get that its a weird version of the little red riding hood... its r27, 1827, maybe R27
1. Chapter 1

The Teenage Disciplinary Leader Hibari and the Clumsy Shy Wolf Tsuna.

Haha Hi guys and as you read the title it is the remake version of Little Red Riding Hood but later on it turns into some other story but I am planning to make it into…something lol. It contains romance and comedy. I got this idea from reading too much mangas lol. Also it is 1827.

Guys please review after reading okay? Cool? I bet it is LOL. Anyways we shall start.

One day in a quiet village lives a teenage boy named Hibari Kyouya, he is 19 years old. He loved to discipline or put things right when it's wrong. One day his father told him his grandma, Nuvola is sick and that someone needs to take care of her. Hibari really likes his grandma for when his father was busy saving the world his grandma took care of him.

"Hibari remember never go through the woods its very dangerous." said Alaude.

"Sigh okay Father" said Hibari but he heard that many times when he was younger.

His father just stared at him and nodded and so did he. Blood runs thick unlike water. So then he left to go into the safe forest.

He walked past many people and animals and they all were in respect to him or fear of him. He felt proud of himself. But he was now bored of it. There was no one who went against him so then he stopped for a second and looked and thought once more.

"Hmmm should I go to the safe side or the dangerous and wicked side…" he smirked of course he would want to go into the dangerous one since he is a rebellious teen duh! He so then went in the wood.

From somewhere else where Hibari didn't notice.

There is a wolf. A very shy and clumsy wolf. He would always get bullied because he can't even hunt well or fight well. Also he was small for his age which is about one year younger then Hibari. And on that very day his father, Giotto told him sternly.

"Tsuna you must go eat a human and become a great wolf" said the father to his son.

Tsuna paled in the thought of eating a corpse. How scary it is and how gore it is. "B-But father eating a corpse it is so disgusting. I can't do it. It's scary and humans are evil things. YOU TOLD ME THEY WERE SO HOW CAN I EAT THEM!" wailed the small wolf. His father sighed and petted him on the head and told him.

"Tsuna there is a human that is going through the woods. Kidnap him and bring him to me and I will make you a great wolf." Tsuna thought it was better than eating a corpse so he nodded and headed out to find that human.

Tsuna looked everywhere and then he saw the human. The human looked taller than him and stronger than him but he needed to kidnap him no matter what so he planted traps.

Trap no.1

Hibari was walking and stopped and looked at the ground dumbfounded. There was a slice of cake on a plate out of nowhere. Then he looked up and there was a cage. Tsuna looked at the human hoping that the human will fall for it.

Hibari chuckled in the inside thinking who would fall for this kind of trap. He walked toward the cake and picked it up then was shocked. The ground broke and he fell into a hole. He hissed at himself for falling for the trap.

Tsuna looked inside the hole and flinched. He saw the human glaring at him.

"Herbivore let me out" hissed Hibari.

"H-Herbivore? B-But I'm a wolf I can't be an herbivore" said the confused boy. Hibari just smirked.

"Herbivore if you don't take me out and let me go I will make wolf meat out of you." Threatened hibari.

"HIEEE! B-But father said I need to kidnap a human home or I need to eat a raw corpse of it" said the boy who was swelling up with tears. Hibari faintly blushed thinking, "This herbivore is so cute…wait…WHAT… that herbivore is a male and is a child… am I turning into a pedophile… no way…" Hibari was lost in his thoughts until Tsuna stood up.

"I-I'm sorry I guess I need to find another human to kidnap." Then the wolf boy ran into the wood.

"Hey Herbivore wait! LET ME OUT!" snarled Hibari but there was no reply so then he sighed and jumped out. He wanted to tease the wolf boy some more. He just walked again.

Tsuna then put trap no.2 for some other human in the same road... How idiotic.

Hibari was walking while looking around the surrounding. It was boring as the normal road. Then he came in front of a split road. There was a sign. One said it was a safe road and one said it was a dangerous road. Hibari went into the dangerous but it led him out of the wood. He was confused and thought it must have been a prank. He turned back to go to the other road.

While Tsuna…

"There's no human coming through here I wonder why…?" He sighed.

Then there was footsteps coming through his road. He quickly hid behind a tree and looked. He paled. It was the same human that threatened him to become wolf meat but the boy walked and got trapped inside the net that he planned for a different human.

"What the Hell! Which idiot put a trap here" said Hibari that was pissed off.

Then he heard a squeaky scream. He was sure. It was the same wolf.

"Herbivore come out and helps me out of this. I know you are there."

Tsuna poked his head from behind the tree and stared at the human.

"B-But you're strong so you should be able to c-c-come out by yourself"

Hibari smirked devilishly and made a hand motion telling the wolf to come to him that instant.

"Y-Yes…?"

Tsuna flinched. The human got out of the net and grabbed him.

"HIEE! PLEASE L-LET GO!" begged the wolf. Hibari felt tired and sat down while the wolf was on his lap paling.

"Herbivore so why was there a trap in my way" he whispered into the animal ears of the boy.

"HIEE- I-I was expecting some other human. I-I never knew you would come this w-way…"

Hibari bit the boy's ear. The boy was now panicking and flailing and thrashing to get out of the grip.

Suddenly…

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hi guys! I really think the story is going astray. You think so right. But I promise the story will go back on track at the last…I think but at least it's not that bad right… I LOVE REBORN~ I know that was random but he is sexy you know. R2718 would be hot but I don't think I will do that…should I?

"Sigh Dame-Tsuna your father told you to kidnap a human, not get caught by a human" said a male wolf that seems a little bit older than Hibari. Hibari glared at the man.

"R-Reborn! Help me this guy is strong!" wailed the little boy.

Hibari then thought, "So that man's name is Reborn and this little ones name is Tsuna."

Reborn sighed, "Dame-Tsuna do I have to do everything for you? Sigh excuse me boy mind letting my student go now. He is on his mission."

"No." said Hibari firmly while giving the tiny wolf a death grip.

Reborn glared and him letting out a murderous aura. Tsuna fainted by the aura and Hibari merely flinched but still didn't let go and let out a murderous aura of his own. Reborn smirked. He was much stronger than the teenage human.

Reborn suddenly disappeared from his sight and the boy slipped off of his grip from the behind. It was that older wolf.

"I'm sorry but I need to train my little wolf. Goodbye." And the two wolves disappeared. Hibari was angry. His pet disappeared. His toy disappeared. Then he started walking again.

Few hours later Tsuna woke up…

"Huh? Where am I?"

"You are home. Dame-Tsuna you fainted because of my aura again. Sigh I really need to train you stricter right?" said Reborn while glaring at his student.

"HIEE I-I'm sorry I didn't faint because of that but I fainted b-because…ah! That human squeezed me too tight and I couldn't breathe!" said Tsuna.

"Sigh…anyways I got a perfect human for you. Come here," Tsuna got closer to reborn and saw Reborn point to a hill out the window. There was one house. "Reborn what about the house?" asked Tsuna. "There is a human living in there and bring that human here by this weekend." Said Reborn.

"B-BUT THAT'S LIKE THREE DAYS!" whined the boy.

"I would have given you only tonight but I feel generous and gave you three days excluding tonight."

"F-Fine…I'll try my best..."

"Good boy now go make me and your father proud."

Tsuna was kicked out of the house and he headed toward the hill. When he reached the hill he looked inside the window and he saw a granny, a little boy, and-! The same scary boy he saw today."

He ran back home and begged Reborn, "R-Reborn please make it another house…PLEASE! That house has that scary boy in it! I bet ill become wolf meat! He threatened me like that before!" Reborn thought and thought and smirked. "Make that boy like you and bring him here" Tsuna flinched in shock. "R-Reborn but that's mean!-" "Dame-Tsuna do you want to eat him or bring him here"

Tsuna paled and just nodded. Reborn petted his head and gave him a light kiss. Tsuna blushed for he did not see that coming. "R-REBORN WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

Reborn walked away but looked back and smirked, "You know you like it and I did too"

Tsuna just blushed and went to sleep…

The next day…

Tsuna was in front of the house and it seemed like the scary human isn't home.

Knock, Knock… Knock, Knock…

There was no response so Tsuna was gonna leave but then he looked from the window and saw the granny fainted on the floor. He jumped in the window and put the granny on the bed. He got some wet towel and put it on her. Also he changed the towel once in a while. Made some soup and put it on the desk next to it.

"W-Whose there" said the granny. Tsuna flinched and just left the things and ran out the house back into the woods.

"Grandmother I am back with Kiuru…? Grandmother did you make dinner already?" asked Hibari.

Nuvola looked around and saw the wet towel and the food done and chuckled. "It seems a kind soul has gifted us"

Hibari just stared at her confused.

For two days Tsuna would come over when they are sleeping or when the granny didn't looks so good and made things. Though Nuvola knew that the young wolf did it and always went back home.

"Kyouya did you know there is a kind one that lives in the forest" said Nuvola. Hibari just stared and her and shook his head. "You see these things are not done by me but by someone else." Said Nuvola. Hibari shocked and asked, "Is it a robber? Did it steal anything from the house" while he took out his tonfas. The granny shook her head and answered, "He gave us these things and do you think he would steal something. Why don't we see who it is? Put a video recorder hidden and we shall see who it is." Said Nuvola smiling at Kyouya and Kiuru just nodded.

At night…

Tsuna went to the house checking if anyone's awake. It seemed like no one was awake or inside. Tsuna come through the window and spotted something shiny. He went toward it and it was a recorder. He looked around and grabbed it and took out the data. Erased the data and turned off the recorder. He then did all the things he usually do and left. Hibari was awake and saw and followed the wolf into the forest.

At Tsuna's house…

Reborn was in front of the door and Tsuna forgot his mission and paled.

TO BE CONTINUED

Arent cliff hangers what makes people excited xD


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

I feel so tired today. It's like spring break but you know what? I have homework and projects dammit THAT SUCKS! I know all of you people too have homework and project but I hate my teacher. They are like Spartan teachers! Just like Reborn and Hibari. They will explode in the smallest mistake I make. Hope me luck to live on until June! CAN'T WAIT FOR SUMMER VACATION!

"Dame-Tsuna where is your kidnapped human?" asked Reborn while glaring at the poor pup.

"I-I forgot it was today….IM SORRY" wailed Tsuna. Reborn glared and glared and sighed.

"Dame-Tsuna I have never had a student that actually fails me. The greatest tutor/ hunter (because wolfs can't be in mafia)." Said Reborn as he rubbed his temple. "What will you tell your father?"

Tsuna flinched at the sound of him murmuring about his father. "HIEEE R-Reborn give me one more night and I will bring a human… Not the one in that house but some other human please!" begged Tsuna. Reborn stared at the kid and sighed. "Fine, just bring a human but I really thought that black gakuen kid was a good catch for you." Tsuna smiled in happiness and hugged Reborn.

Hibari who listened to everything snapped. He didn't like his toy hugging someone else. He didn't like his toy trying to kidnap someone else other than him. He just hated how his toy does everything without him. He returned to his grandmother's house.

The next morning…

Nuvola woke up and smiled, "Why don't we see what the video recorder go on tape for us." Both Kiuru and Hibari nodded. They went to it and looked at it. There was no data. But Nuvola chuckled, "Just like a wild animal it left us without any traces." Hibari just stared at the sky noticing that his toy isn't a tamed one but a wild one. It will run away and go somewhere far from him. Hibari didn't like that and he decided to invade the herbivore's wolf pack.

While Tsuna…

He wore a hat to cover his ears and just put his tail somewhere to cover it from the human's sight. In town he saw mismatched eyes that seemed weird. He saw how that man disappears and reappears and does weird things. He decided he will take that boy (I couldn't find an excuse to capture Mukuro…SORRY~). So he went to the boy and confronted him with a rope and a huge sack. Mukuro just stared at the boy in amusement.

"Kufufu who are you little boy?" asked Mukuro.

"I am a…kidnapper! Yea a kidnapper!" said the boy agreeing to himself.

"Oya? Are you gonna kidnap me?" asked Mukuro in amusement and interest.

"Mhm! that's my mission! Now…I need to make you unconscious, tie you up, and put you in this sack and drag you home." Said the boy.

"Kufufu Really? I see then before that what's your name boy my name is Mukuro Rokudo?" asked Mukuro.

"My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. People call me Tsuna. Now time to make you unconscious Mukuro-san." Smiled the boy. He dug in his bag and found a drugged mask and put it on Mukuro. Mukuro just went along with it and fell unconscious. Tsuna felt proud of himself and put Mukuro in his sack and dragged him into the woods.

Hibari was outside peacefully in the forest until he saw his play toy pup. He was gonna tease him a bit until he saw the pup with a huge sack behind him. Tsuna seemed happy. He went into his territory. He saw Reborn who was sitting down drinking his espresso (I don't even know why Reborn a wolf is drinking an espresso.)

"R-Reborn! Look! Look! I kidnapped a human from town! Aren't you proud!" smiled Tsuna wagging his little tail and with his ears perked up. Reborn stared at the sack. He opened and found a pineapple hairstyle'd human and smirked. He patted Tsuna as good job.

"Good job Dame-Tsuna and I really wonder if you can capture this dangerous human then why couldn't you capture that black gakuen human? Well at least this one is a powerful one too." Said Reborn. Tsuna didn't understand what was so powerful about this human. He happily went unconscious for him. He just ignored the thought and dragged the sack into his house and saw his father Giotto.

"Papa! I kidnapped a human home!" yelled Tsuna in delight waiting for his father's praise. Giotto looked and saw a human unconscious that was even taller than him and his son's height. Giotto smiled at his son and showered him in praises.

"By the way Papa…" said Tsuna making Giotto wonder what his son will ask. "What are we going to do with him?" Giotto smiled and answered, "He will be your partner" Reborn and Tsuna paled. Reborn then asked, "W-Wait his partner as in his m-mate?" Giotto then widened his eyes and shook his head, "NO! I would never let my son mate a human! I meant partner as in hunting and such. We will brainwash him and make him think he is one of us. Just like some of the wolves in the pack." Tsuna paled, "W-Wait some of our pack is h-humans?" Reborn was even more shocked. He didn't know anything about this. Giotto just nodded. "Ah! Don't worry they know they were humans later on, but they still didn't leave the pack. It's pretty ironic isn't it? Even while knowing the truth they love it here." Tsuna was about to faint but Reborn supported him. Tsuna looked at Mukuro with pity and asked his father,

"P-Papa that is a bit t-too harsh I mean if this is gonna happen why not his whole family at least. That way he might not be lonely or so…" suggest Tsuna with his puppy eyes. His father of course lost to the puppy eyes.

Hibari's Pov

I who was spying wondered what was in the sack, until I saw Mukuro, my rival at everything, unconscious in the sack. I, who was amazed, thought how strong is that pup if he can beat up Mukuro to make him unconscious. I then saw that older wolf pet MY play toy. I felt pain in my chest and felt anger…I honestly didn't know why but maybe it's because he is touching my toy. The pup and the wolf took Mukuro in their house and I looked through the window. I heard what they were talking about.

(Italics mean what Hibari hears inside the house)

"_Papa! I kidnapped a human home!"_

"_By the way Papa…""What are we going to do with him?_

I looked through the window and saw the older wolf that looked like Tsuna smiling and answered,

"_He will be your partner"_

My eyes widened. Partner usually means a mate. So he will make Mukuro marry to MY Tsuna. I was about to bite him to death (Even though hibari isn't a wolf). I looked at Tsuna and Reborn's expressions. It was pale and full of shock. Then Reborn asked the older Tsuna.

"_W-Wait his partner as in his m-mate?"_

_The older Tsuna widened his eyes confused and shook his head madly. And said, "NO! I would never let my son mate a human! I meant partner as in hunting and such. We will brainwash him and make him think he is one of us. Just like some of the wolves in the pack."_

I was even more in shock as the other younger wolves inside. Human's brainwashed into wolves. Though later on they know the truth they still stay. B. U. L. L. S. H. I. T. Who would actually do that! Also isn't that illegal.

"_P-Papa that is a bit t-too harsh I mean if this is gonna happen why not his whole family at least. That way he might not be lonely or so…"_ said Tsuna. I just looked. The older Tsuna nodded. Tsuna then ran out with Reborn with more sacks. I followed them.

Tsuna's Pov or area…

"Reborn do you think the human's family will be difficult to catch" asked Tsuna.

Reborn looking unsure but smirked at Tsuna and said, "It'll be okay I mean I am with you on this one"

Tsuna blushed as they hid their tails and ears and when inside town to find the location of the pineapple human's house. They found the location. They found 5 humans inside. Two of the human has the same hairstyle (Daemon and Chrome). One had glasses with a beanie and one blond one (Chikusa and Ken). There was a one with a strange frog hat and green hair (Fran). Tsuna thought how hard it would be and there are 5 to kidnap and brainwash. Tsuna wanted to cry for himself while Reborn just stared at Tsuna and was thinking of a way to capture all five together.

"Ah! Oii Dame-Tsuna go knock on the door and enter the house."

"HIEEE! B-But that place is filled with humans that seems so weird! I don't want to go in there Reborn!' whined the pup. Reborn smacked him on the head with his fist quite hard.

"Eep! What was that for Reborn-!" Tsuna was interrupted by Reborn.

"Dame-Tsuna go in there and get in middle of the five humans. Then I will sneak in somehow and do the rest"

Tsuna shook his head really hard in disagreement. Reborn then pinned the boys chin up making Tsuna panic and said, "You trust me right **Tsunayoshi**" He emphasized Tsuna's name making the pup blush hard and nod while looking away. Reborn smirked.

Tsuna went in front of the door and knocked a few times. He waited for the door to open and when he did he flinched.

"H-Hello" said a pineapple hair'd girl shyly.

"U-Umm hello…err…are you perhaps related to Mukuro-san?" asked Tsuna because he had no excuse to come in the house.

"Ah! Yes he is my older brother! Is he in trouble again?" asked the girl sighing. Tsuna just thought of the word…again?

"No! Nothing like that umm may I come inside and speak to you all?"

"O-Of course!"

Before Tsuna went in he glanced toward where Reborn was. Reborn just nodded. Tsuna went inside and flinched. Another pineapple human was in front of him. A bit older it seems…maybe in his late 20's or so.

"Nufufu who might this be~" said the green pineapple human.

"M-My name is Tsunayoshi S-Sawada and I came to talk about Mukuro-!" he was interrupted by a scary looking blond.

"What about Mukuro-sama pyon!'" growled the blond. Tsuna just flinched and was on the verge of crying. Then glasses human smacked the blond.

"OUCH! What was that for PYON!" yelled the blond.

"He came to say something about Mukuro-sama so sit still and listen like a good puppy" said the glasses human.

The five humans crowded Tsuna and he was about to cry.

Suddenly the lights went out. There was a sound. It was quiet that only Tsuna who has good hearing (because he is an animal) heard it. It was Reborn's voice. It said, "Duck…" Tsuna duck and he heard others screaming and thumps on the ground. The light turned on and Tsuna fell on the ground from shock. There was all 5 humans unconscious on the floor and Reborn behind him.

"R-Reborn what did you do to them" asked Tsuna quivering.

Reborn didn't say anything and when Tsuna and Reborn eyes met, Reborn have him the most devilish smirk that made Tsuna pale.

Reborn put all in the sacks and they both dragged them into the woods.

Hibari was just amazed. What happen in there? He thought the pup did all those things and was amused. He wanted to fight with the pup. He followed them into the woods and Hibari went on a very leafy tree to hide and spy.

Tsuna went inside the house and saw his papa.

"P-Papa! We b-brought 5 family member of that human." Said Tsuna panting for air.

"Good job you two"

"I already finished brainwashing this one. C'mon out Mukuro" said Giotto.

Mukuro came out. He had wolf ears and a wolf tail. He looked around and smiled at Tsuna making Tsuna pale out.

"Kufufu Hello Tsunayoshi" said Mukuro.

"H-How do you know my name" asked Tsuna who thought Mukuro's memory was gone.

"I still have my memory" smirked Mukuro. Tsuna widened his eyes and stared at his Father, "P-Papa why does he still have his memory"

"He said he didn't mind being a wolf because it seems fun and he said his family won't mind it too" smiled Giotto and Mukuro who was also smiling. Tsuna definitely thought the only normal ones here was Reborn and Tsuna. He looked at reborn and tapped Reborn's shoulders and said,

"Reborn thank you for being normal"

"Your welcome Dame-Tsuna" said Reborn smirking.

"Oya? Where is my family are they in a sack like I was?"

"Mhm…" Tsuna let them out and they were all awake. Daemon was just looking around, Chrome was smiling at Mukuro, Ken was panicking, Chikusa was emotionless and so was Fran.

"Nufufu where are we? Oh hello and hello to my stupid son too"

"Kufufu idiot father how mean to your own son."

"WHERE IS THIS PLACE PYON!" panicked Ken.

"Idiot we are kidnapped if you didn't notice" said Chikusa

"Shishou it's mean not to help me when I'm tied up like this. You're so useless Shishou!" said the emotionless boy who earns a stab in his hat with Mukuro's all-of-a-sudden trident.

"Mukuro-niisan where is this place."

"Kufufu don't worry chrome you will be fine and father why don' we become wolves doesn't it sound fun" asked Mukuro.

The father thought and thought and smirked, "Of course, Why not?"

Tsuna was amazed at their stupidity. Reborn chuckled at Tsuna's amazing reaction.

After transforming their family into wolves…

"Nufufu I look so cool"

"Father looks so cool" repeated Chrome.

Then they introduced each other.

"Hello my name is Giotto Sawada and this is my son, Tsunayoshi Sawada. That is my son's tutor Reborn Chaos (I put Reborn's last name as Chaos because it sounds cool and I was thinking of putting it as Vongola but it doesn't seem cool so yea)." Tsuna and Reborn both bowed in respect.

"Nufufu I see my name is Daemon Spade and these 2 are my children Mukuro and Chrome. Those two over there is my son's friends Chikusa and Ken. That little one is my son's student Fran." They all bowed in respect.

"Kufufu Tsunayoshi wanna go hunting together~" asked Mukuro. Tsuna looked at Reborn for permission but to Reborn it looked like he wanted him to say no. Reborn smirked and nodded.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

I feel even more tired thinking of school and all the stupid homework that I procrastinated on… I'm like asking myself why didn't I do it at the first day… don't you guys have that thinking too? I do like always… BUT I LOVE YOU GUYS AND I SHALL WRITE STORIES! I know you all love me too! Well I hope you do. Give me some luck to not procrastinate anymore. Let's start the story anyways.

Tsuna then whispered to Reborn, "You damn sadist!"

Reborn chuckled and said, "Thank you for the compliment"

Giotto was talking to Spade about how to live in the wild…

"Okay so you have to hunt or buy something on your own secretly in the human's town. Your house is over there across ours. If you have any other questions, then be free to ask."

"I do have a question."

"What would that be Spade-san?"

"Are any other animals like this?"

"Of course there are many such as fox, shark, rabbit, dragon, and more"

"Nufufu I see"

At the hunting ground of Mukuro and Tsuna… Also a hiding Hibari.

"Okay Mukuro you probably don't know how to hunt right"

"Yes I don't know how to hunt so why don't you teach me" smirked Mukuro… Tsuna blushed and responded, "I-I'm not good at teaching but I think I can show you how, is that okay"

"Of course"

Tsuna and Mukuro were hiding behind a tree. Suddenly there was a rabbit.

"O-Okay Mukuro please watch this very carefully because I don't want to do this the second time."

"Kufufu don't worry I'm watching."

Tsuna then got on 4 (Meaning you know the hands on ground and feet too) and his eyes changed. (HDWM eyes). Then while the rabbit was sitting still finding something to eat, Tsuna dashed and bit it by the neck lightly. Then he returned he took the rabbit from his mouth to his hand, Tsuna's regular wide eyes returned and looked at Mukuro who seemed amused. "T-That's how you hunt." Mukuro then asked, "Does our eyes change too like yours?" Tsuna looked at him confused. "What do you mean do your eyes change? Mukuro you're being silly"

Mukuro then thought, "It seems like he didn't notice his own eyes" and just smiled at Tsuna making him pale.

While Hibari…

He was watching all the moves that Tsuna performed there and how his eyes change during battle or hunt. It was very interesting and amusing to him. He then saw a baby bird about to fell and try to get it but…he fell

"Tsunayoshi did you hear something-!" before Mukuro could finish his talking someone or something fell on top of him. Tsuna paled. Mukuro was growling in pain. Hibari just sat on Mukuro checking if the baby bird was okay.

Few minutes later…

"U-Umm excuse me human mind getting of my friend here please" asked Tsuna and he said human because he didn't know Hibari's name yet. Hibari finished checking if the baby bird is okay and glared at Tsuna making Tsuna pale out even more.

"Hibari Kyouya"

"H-Huh?"

"My name is Hibari Kyouya and don't forget it herbivore" said Hibari.

"I-I see then Hibari-san do you mind getting off Mukuro please" asked Tsuna. Hibari looked under him and found Mukuro growling and complaining under and smirked.

"No"

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because this one is annoying and he needs to be disciplined."

Tsuna looked at Mukuro who looked at him begging for help. Tsuna paled and turned around and started walking away with his prey (the rabbit he caught). Mukuro's eyes widened, "Oya? Tsunayoshi you should help a newbie wolf!" Tsuna look back at Mukuro and smiled, "Sorry but I am definitely not gonna start a fight with him. I'll bring Reborn so wait." And Tsuna disappeared.

"Pineapple herbivore you have weird ears now I want to yank them off" stated Hibari. Mukuro looked up at Hibari and smirked, "Kufufu no can do this is my first step with Tsunayoshi and I won't let you get in the way"

Hibari was pissed off thinking how come that herbivore chose this pineapple. He stood up and started kicking Mukuro.

"Ouch! Kyouya you shouldn't hurt your friend like that."

"Don't call me by my first name and I'm not your friend dammit!"

Suddenly

"Sigh it's you again."

Hibari looked around and it was Reborn. Reborn helped Mukuro up and looked at Hibari.

"Human you should not be in the woods. Go to where you belong. Hibari was pissed off. No one tells him what to do. He took out his tonfas at tried to strike Reborn. Keyword Tried. Reborn effortlessly dodged with Mukuro hanging on his shoulder. He took out his gun (does wolves even able to use guns? Well I guess they can… why am I talking to myself? I must be bored LOL).

"I don't want to kill an innocent human so now move along. Hibari still launched himself at Reborn. This went on for hours until finally Reborn knocked the boy out and dragged him and Mukuro into the house.

"Oh Reborn you're back-! HIEE ITS THAT HUMAN!" said Tsuna shaking in fear. Reborn smacked him.

"Ouch! Mou~ Reborn why'd you hit me!" wailed Tsuna but Reborn glared and replied, "Don't show your weakness to others or you will die like the rabbit you caught." Tsuna flinched and nodded.

Giotto looked at the human… and looked at Reborn, "Reborn why'd you bring an unconscious human home?" Reborn didn't answer and just stared at the unconscious boy.

"Tsuna go take him back to his house."

"HIEEE WHY ME REBORN! YOU BROUGHT HIM-ACK!" Reborn smacked him again, "It's your fault for asking help to me in the first place so go drag the body back to that house on the hill.

"Mou… Fine! I just hope he won't wake up!" He yelled and put the body on his back and started dragging it out of his house… Reborn chuckled at how slow Tsuna is. Giotto stared at Mukuro and called Daemon that his son fainted and now is at his house.

At Tsuna who is nearly there…

"D-Dammit the body is heavy…why do I always have to do this…" Tsuna wanted to cry.

Suddenly click…

Tsuna then said, "Huh what was that a click?" he looked back and he saw that Hibari wasn't unconscious but was conscious staring at him. He jumped in surprise and they both fell on the ground.

"Ow, Ow… If you're awake then tell me Hibari-san…huh" he looked at his hand and it was cuffed to hibari.

"H-Hibari-san w-w-what is this!" he stated at Hibari who was smirking.

"I'm making sure my toy won't run away from him. You're mine from now on. Now let's go to my house." Now Hibari was dragging Tsuna who was howling for help. At Tsuna's house Reborn thought he heard something but ignored and was drinking his espresso.

At Hibari's house…

"Welcome home Aniki…!" Kiuru was welcoming Hibari until he saw a wolf. "A-Aniki that's a WOLF!"

Nuvola came out, "Kyouya what is the meaning of this"

"I don't want my prey to run from me so I cuffed him with me."

The granny looked at the pup who was about to cry wondering why the hell is this happening to him. She sighed and went to the wolf and uncuffed it. Hibari didn't like it and asked, "Grandmother what are you doing?" She looked at him seriously and said, "You should not bother nature and the animals of it. You will get cursed if you do." Hibari just clicked his tongue when his grandmother didn't look. Tsuna went to the granny and thanked her. Then he ran off into the woods.

After Nuvola and Kyouya had their conversation with tea.

"Kyouya perhaps you like that wolf?" asked Nuvola and Hibari's eyes widened, "No I don't I just want to bite it to death."

His grandmother sighed, "Damn my son (Alaude) who taught you to be like this." At Hibari's house, "Achoo."Alaude glared at the thought of that.

At Tsuna's house.

BAM!

Tsuna opened the door with a bang and hugged Reborn shaking. Reborn was just shocked.

"Dame-Tsuna what is it this time. Did you see a ghost again?"

"NO! T-THAT HUMAN IS EVIL I SWEAR! H-HE CUFFED ME TO HIM AND DRAGGED ME TO HIS HOUSE!" Yelled Tsuna. Reborn glared at the house for some reason and petted Tsuna to sleep. After he stood up and went to Giotto.

"Giotto."

"What's wrong Reborn?"

"I wish to have your son as a mate" stated Reborn.

Giotto went silent… he looked at his sleeping son.

"Hmm I guess its okay. I mean you are 20 and he is 18."

"Thank you."

The Next Day

Tsuna woke up and he saw his dad and Reborn in front of him.

"W-What's wrong? Do you need something?" asked Tsuna.

His father smiled, "Tsuna! You have a mate!" Tsuna's eyes widened, "W-Who?" his father pointed at Reborn who was smirking. Tsuna felt relieved yet felt panicky. "I see… When is the ceremony? (There is a ceremony for mating.)"

"In a week." Answered Giotto. Then Giotto left Tsuna and Reborn.

Reborn sat next to Tsuna smiling, and hugging Tsuna. "Happy that it's me"

Tsuna answered, "I am relieved that it's someone I know well but doesn't this mean that I am the female in this mating?" paled Tsuna. Reborn chuckled, "Of course do you think it will be me?" Tsuna stared at Reborn and thought…he paled even more and shook his head. "Told you dame-Tsuna." Smirked Reborn.

Tsuna did like the idea of being Reborn's mate because his first love was Reborn. He loved Reborn for 6 years since the age of 7. After 6 years he thought of Reborn as a brother but now a husband. It was a whole new level for him…but for some reason he thought of that human… it must be that reborn and hibari acts the same. SELFISH (LOL)…

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

How's the story? Too confusing? Ask questions then in review or message. I think I'm gonna try to think of the ending because it's just going on and on and it's just random isn't it? Give me luck for everything because I feel like a sore loser trying to accomplish something I can't. LOVE YOU ALL

Tsuna got a lot of apples and berries and put them in a basket in front of Nuvola's house with a thank you card. He knocked on the door and ran into the woods. It was Hibari that came out and saw the wolf running into the wood. He picked up the basket and closed the door. He gave it to his grandmother.

"What is this Kyouya?"

"The herbivore left it and ran."

She looked at the card…

"Dear Granny,

Thank you for saving me from your grandson yesterday. This is my thank you gift. I will visit you next time again with my mate."

From Wolf, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

She chuckled because the wolf wrote the card a bit messy but nicely. She saw the word mate and thought it must be spring.

Hibari snapped when he saw the word mate. It wasn't Mukuro then who could it be. Would it be that older wolf Reborn person? He went out of the house agitated. He went into the wood spying again. The herbivore was with the carnivore. Then he saw the pineapple herbivore running and trying to hit the carnivore but failed. Tsuna just sat there watching.

Hibari jumped into the fight which made Tsuna flinch in surprise. Reborn just smirked and Mukuro was laughing in his creepy way.

"H-Hibari-san why are you h-h-here?" said Tsuna backing away to Reborn's side. Reborn hanged on top of Tsuna with his weight pushing Tsuna down a bit.

"I am here to see who your mate is for I am your master." Stated Hibari. Reborn smirked and so did Mukuro. Tsuna sighed thinking when did I ever make you my master…

Reborn then said confidently, "I am his mate is there a problem Hibari"

Hibari glared at Reborn and took out his tonfas. "I shall bite you death for trying to take my pet." Reborn just smirked, "Hibari isn't it that you are just jealous of me" Hibari snapped. There was no way that he the great disciplinary leader will be jealous of anyone. It's preposterous… Tsuna just looked at them fight for that is what the female has to do. The female watches who is stronger and takes that wolf as a mate. Tsuna just sighed it was obvious that Reborn will overpower any of the men in the pack for Reborn will be the next pack leader.

Reborn as he gracefully dodges Hibari's attacks said, "Give up, you were never his master and the strongest will always win the female over."

Then Tsuna growled, "I AM NOT A FEMALE REBORN!"

Reborn then jumped toward Tsuna's way and said, "In this relationship it's obvious that you're the female. We talked about this before didn't we" smirked Reborn. Tsuna hissed displeased. Hibari didn't like his enemy ignoring him so he ran toward Reborn but he jumped and instead Tsuna was in his way. Then…

BAM…

Hibari was on top of Tsuna kissing him… Reborn and Mukuro (Who I forgot to add for like two paragraphs…SORRY MUKURO~) snapped. Tsuna was blushing madly and Hibari liked the mistake he made and stood up few minutes later. He looked toward Reborn who seems pissed.

"That's it Hibari you are going down" stated Reborn. He took out his two signature guns. He aimed both guns at Hibari who stepped away from Tsuna's side. Tsuna flinched. He knew what Reborn was gonna do. Tsuna stood up and grabbed Mukuro and stepped back to safety.

"Kufufu Tsunayoshi what are you doing."

"If you don't want to die then you will thank me for doing this"

After they moved away. Reborn with his two guns he shot light to Hibari, "Chaos Shot". Hibari dodged it but it wasn't finished. The shots followed Hibari and hit him in the back. BOOM! Hibari fell on the ground but stood up. He pressed a button on his tonfas showing spikes and a chain. He launched himself at Reborn but Reborn didn't dodge anymore he launched himself at Hibari.

At Tsuna and Mukuro's hiding place…

"Sigh He almost ruined the whole place again" said Tsuna. Mukuro paled at the word…again?

"K-Kufufu it seems your husband is rough~ Why not be with me" said Mukuro as he got closer to Tsuna… Tsuna glared and smirked… Mukuro had a feeling he should run for some reason.

"Reborn! Mukuro is flirting with me!" said Tsuna. Hibari and Reborn both stopped and looked at Mukuro. Mukuro paled out and followed his intuition and ran. Hibari ran after Mukuro but saw Reborn stopping at Tsuna and kissed him. Hibari was definitely gonna bite that carnivore to death.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
